yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 59: Red Money Part 12: Death of Sunshine
Kashiwazaki-sena-fcd6b54e0f7e547043e127c675ed248b.jpeg EdenKing.jpg bIi6C.png TenjouTenge.gif sun-ken-rock-2346457.jpg ee1fd0f38aff5a3cc36b37a8999e681a.jpg It's time Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVNGY1pInfI ) Kin would have stood on a hill in a black suit with his hands in his pockets. Pippa would have been with him and he'd been waiting for Eden to show. Kin had something he wanted and he only had so much time untill the Venom took him again. He could only hold it back for so long as it fed off his demonic curse. He tilted his head up staring at the sky with a scowl on his face, his golden eyes slanted. It was 4pm, a monday evening, he used his cyborg Xochitl to send the message to Eden to get there to meet Kin. " Pippa.." Kin said turning his head back over to look at her as he leaned against the hood of the car, his dark locks shifting over his eyes tilting his head up. " I need a favor from you. " He said clearing his throat. " When Eden gets here, I need you to tell him I hurt you. Tell him that If you dont help me... Then i'll set a denator that makes your spine explode from your back. And i'll give him the module to him to save your life once this all said and done. This is a lie, but I need Edens full support for this. He cares for your life, your an asset to him. He'll make sure you live.." Kin said turning back around to face the hill that casted over so they could see the city in full-view. " Here's hoping he-" Kin clenched his chest as his eyes flared a bright green again, the Venom showing as he began to pant hellishly, his hair turned bronze for a moment only to shift back to Obsidan. "... We dont have much time... Next time I change I dont think i'll be able to control it..." He said slowly pulling himself back up to his feet as he panted, brushing himslf off, shaking his head a few times while he closed his eyes shut and they returned to there blissful gold, standing to his full height. " We have untill about 9:00 PM tonight to get this thing going... or your name will never be saved. And this Danchou Drug will make the Corrupt District 3 party a force to be reckoned with..." Kin said clenching his fist tightly, a look of sheer determination on his face. Jynxie .: (The sky was a mute color mirroring Pippa’s exact feeling. She hadn’t spoken much to Kin after that night, she had felt used but then again, wasn’t that how she acted back in high school? Her blonde hair was in a mess from the wind blowing her long strands all over the place and no matter how much she tried to keep her hair still, the wind over powered her. She wore a bright grayish blue running pants with a shirt that hung off one shoulder, Tasanagi’s bite marks were still visible and raw to touch. “He’s not going to believe you, I don’t even look remotely injured,” Pippa quipped and brought her arms to cross over her chest. Why couldn’t they have met in a less open place? Her blue eyes scanned over the hill and she’d glance back behind her. She would be glad to have Creed back in her company again, someone she didn’t actually hate. He clenched in pain which startled Pippa a bit. The Venom was gradually killing him. It was like his life was a grain in an hourglass. Pity touched her cold heart but she couldn’t let him see her soft side again. Back at her apartment was the starting progress of his cure that Tasanagi didn’t know she even had, or that’s what she thought at least. Enemies working together to take down a common enemy. It was a very peculiar situation. “Scratch my face and make sure to draw blood. It’ll make your story more believable, yes?” Pippa bit her lip as she looked up at him. Kin Tasanagi: Kin looked at her with a scowl on his face. " I can't do that... " He said turning his back on her again as he folded his arms. " Then I'll simply have to improvise.. But I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not some common thug. " He said with a stern tone, he had to much pride for that. The wind blowing there clothing In the wind lightly. Jynxie .: “Fine, then I’ll just, do it myself then,” Pippa said with a frown. This had to be somewhat believable, did he not understand that? “Gun or knife?” Pippa asked him, snagging the gun from his holster and the knife from her purse and weighed them both in her hands.“It’s just be easier if you used your little claws,” Pippa contemplated using the gun. She could shoot at her stomach, angle a little down words so nothing internal would be greatly damaged, or the knife. Kin Tasanagi: " No! No... Wait.. " He said lowering her hands attempting to take his gun back. " I'll do it.. " He said extending his claws as he glared at her and with the stroke of his right hand he'd leave 3 slashes on her right cheek , that went down to her neck. He knew it had to hurt. Pippa didn't heal like he did.. She gained some respect points there. It'd hit him then that she had actcually been helping him. Which made him question her motives now. Were her emotions just as distorted as his own at this point? Or had her agenda been different. " Are you alright ? " Jynxie .: When Tasanagi said he’d do it, Pippa stared up at him boldly. Her hands let go of his gun as he attempted to take it back and she would nibble on the inside of the cheek to await the pain. However, nothing could prepare the young blonde for the agonizing pain as his claws ripped through his delicate skin with ease. Blood swelled to the paralleled wounds, turning red as the oxygen hit it and Pippa tried her best to hold in a small cry, tears swelling in her eyes that she’d blink back until they were gone completely. “Don’t worry if I’m alright or not. I can handle three measly scratches,” Pippa scoffed, wincing slightly as the wind pinched at her cheeks and hit the lesions. “He’s late, I believe,” was all Pippa would mumble, turning away from Tasanagi. “I’m going to wait in the car, if that’s okay with you?” She wasn’t really even asking him, she just slid herself into the car and shut the door behind her. Kin Tasanagi: He looked down at his claws and then back at pippa as she made her way into the car. It was then that he had realized that pippa had truly been just a child in all of this along with himself. He let his hand drop as he continued to wait. Letting his head drop down he'd stare his shoes down as he clenched onto his pounding chest, " Hurry up Eden.. I sent you the messages hours ago.." Eden Creed: Edens body laid gently against the hood of the mobile, He had been lost in his own series of worlds. Gently placing a cigar at the bottom of his lip , he quickly held a lighter at it’s tip and snickered. It took a while for him to realize he didn’t smoke , such a hazardous habit . Eden quickly pulled it from his mouth and launched it into the grass gently folding his feet upon it’s burnt end. Eden gave off a quick glance to the cellular device beside him. “ Tch, well aint that a bitch.. “ Eden softly said pulling himself back to his feet, Due to all the wear and tear the venom had on him he’d be limping a bit. Yes , His regenerative healing factor was still in effect. But , the venom had been killing just as fast as he was healing. Therefore, His body was in a battlefield within his own self. Eden had threw his shades over the face, The Sun had been more of a nuisance to him since the drug. Eden , had entered the vehicle and drove off towards where they had been keeping Pipa. Making his way towards the destination. Eden would walk out his car closing it behind them. Eden had kept his hands in his pockets due to the constant shaking. Due to the wear of his Chi, He had been itching to kill or go through a form of training. Since, Thus is what his Psycho Chi required of him after using a vast amount of it . Eden quickly pulled up before his car gently seating himself on the hood. Kin Tasanagi: Kin watched Eden pull in. A scowl on his face as he took a breathe. He had to make this look good, walking to the car as he violently pulled pippa out. Having to make it look convincing to Eden. He pushes pippa in the middle of them and they'd all three be there again. " We don't have much time to talk. So I'll speak fast. I can clear her name. And I can help you out of this mess to. But we have to do it before midnight. Or I won't have control over myself. And I'll become that thing again. We have a common enemy the three of us. Stone-Fist. An Ex-KPD had one of his men stealing from the company. He stole some of the drug. And sold it off to him. Within the short time Stone-Fist had managed to make his own version of the drug. Perfecting it without the side effects. He planned on using the drug, to restore the KPD to there former glory. But Blake, the man who had been stealing it all played as a double agent. He had sold some of it to a man known as Ringo dash. A crazed and pyschotic Danchou fanatic , this where the name came from. But stone fist had known this and had simply allowed it to happen. Using it as an opportunity to test his newly druged up KPD on a bunch of crazed gangs lead by Ringo. I killed Ringo and this also crippled his plans. Ringo had become a partner in stone-fists game by the near end. Where they'd both benefit if Pippa was either dead... Or kicked up somewhere. " he said clearing his throat. " You see stone-fist even though he quit had ties within the KPD and other places. Like the board... The same people who gave pippa her approval on the drug. He knew that the KPD would target her and her business. His plan was for pippa and her family business to be shut down , so he could take the cake for it all. But what he hadn't been been counting on. Was you Eden. He didn't expect for you to save her, which made me dig around a bit and gather the information on him. The only way were going to stop this... Is by either killing him. Or locking him up and bringing him to the law-system. However... If your feeling like I'm feeling Eden. The venom... It will kill us. Help me take this man down so you can Atleast die. Knowing that this wasn't all for nothing , that pippa will be safe. " Kin said scowling his eyes towards him as he waited for his response. Jynxie .: The subtle roar of an engine could be heard in the distance as it trudged up the hill where Tasanagi and Pippa were waiting. The blood from the three claw marks running from her cheek to her neck was now nearly dry but still tender. She shifted in the seat to climb over the glove box in the middle and plumped down in one of the front seats to get a better look at the car speeding in the distance, slowly getting closer and closer to them. The car halted and the door opened, stepping out Eden. Tasanagi then yanked Pippa out of the car, her arm jerking out of place slightly and she cried out as the wind hit the gashes on her cheek. A glare formed in her eyes as but she kept them on the ground. A tremble set throughout her body- scared little rabbit. This was all an act of course, because Pippa did need Eden’s and Kin’s since they’re the only ones to have survived this long without signs of mutations or anything. So, she’d play along with this just for him. “Please Creed, Listen to him. If you don’t….” her voice softened, “If you don’t… he’ll set off a detonator that’ll shatter my spine from my back…” Pippa raised her soft hues up to look at Creed, hoping he’d see the raw gashes along her cheek and neck and she prayed he’d buy it. Eden Creed: Eden saw how Pippa had been dragged towards him and the condition she was in Eden tired his head. “ Hm.. “ As frustrated he was with the site he had intended to keep his composure. “ Looks.. like you KPD are starting to reveal you’re true colors each and every day..” Eden heard all Kin had to say and with that, He gave off a slight snicker. Eden bestowed his head towards the sky and gently pinched his nose, “ Tch,.. You believe I value Pippas life more then others.. Thats a sign of weakness. Pippa is a business partner not a lover.. and when she started this foundation she was well aware of the risks as well as I.. and as a good partner understanding where Pippa stood in this partnership ..Iwill not shed a tear..nor will I look back I will move forward and ensure that her life had as much of a significant as the cross Jesus died on “ He lied, Pippas life did have a value she was a partner and a friend and to let her die was betrayal a crime he could never forgive himself of doing, Eden sniffled gently pressing his nose to the side. He gently scratched his neck and began to speak once more, “ ..But, tell you what I’ll join.. how can I turn down a chance to take down a few unruly KPD.. only thing is one is already dead “ Eden shot a gaze to Kin and quickly covered his mouth with his wrist coughing into his sleeve, Kin Tasanagi: " Tch... " Kin tilted his head up at Eden with a scowl on his face. He was right though. He couldn't lie. " Lets move then... " Kin said pulling his pants up a bit as he got into the car looking back at Eden. " Follow me..."////// Meanwhile/////// Ezekiel Jackson, Born in Illionois, was a child of weird descent. He was never the type to just "sit still". He always had to be the one to take charge and do soemthing important regardless of what it was or may have been. He's been that way all the way up until his fist fight in high school, when he found out his sophmore crush was dataing a senior. Though he was a freshmen, he refused to back down from the challanege, and when the confrontation happend, Ezekiel discoverd his true potential. He beat the physicaly domninant senior student, with natural instinct alone, and was then suckedred by his coaches to join the school wrestling team. Jackson joined, but was suprised at how much fun he had, slaming, thorowing, and submitting different people of various shapes and sizes. Once gradutated from high school, Jackson decided to join the KPD in district 2 for a while, to be able to use his talants for the greater good, instead of sensless violence. It was around this time he was discorvering the usage of his chi powers and abilites, and learining to capitlize on them, incorperating them into his own combat style. This was made even more dangerous, when Jackson left the KPD and joined the U.S Marines where he learend basic CQC but was more drawn the Karate, sepcificly the Shotokan brand. After learinig the ins and outs of the style over a 6 month period of time, he found that he could effecitively utilize both his chi and his martial arts in such rapid sucesseoin, enhancing his physical body far past that of a regular human being ever could hope to in all honesty. He'd become soemthing feirce in his early thirtys, as age didn't even seem to slow this man down. On a rutine mission in Bagdad, he became outraged by one of the eneimie soilders and proceeded to channel his chi into his forearms and his fist, and break down a solid 12 foot wall of granite with nothing but his fist. He then proceeded to blatantly defeat every millitary operative in the room with only a combat knife and a pair of brass knuckles. As he grew older it seemed like he was becoming more and more relentless even to his fellow peers. they started to listen to him more than thier own commanding officer. This was only due to a rumor that jackson might have been able to beat their commander, in which ironicly he did. Jackson was noted by the higher ups in the millitary to be somewhat of a vast asset if he could be controled. Jackson told these men "to control me, is like trying to control time. You have no means, and no godly powers will give you the right to do so, unless you wish to try me in the arena." Jackson was a bold man indeed, and would speak what he thought to anyone, even those who outranked him in rank. This was quickly changed as Jackson soon became a commading officer himself, rising to the rank of Liutenent General Jackson in the United States Millitary Force in general. Jackson was then set all over the world, carrying out missions and such defeating one enemey after another. He was also married to a woman in East Asia for a period of time, but knows not of what happend to her as he left her a year after wards. All he can recall is that he didn't pull out and more thank likely has a son. Now adays, Jackson was stationed in Kasihana City, as a high ranking KPD officer in District 3. He still had his rank of millitary status, but was there to monitor Kasihana cities criminal activity and send reinforcements out to Districts 1 and 2 when it was deemed nessecary by all means. Although he spends most of his time drinking, training, and chasing women, he does care about the city he's in but doesn't beilive there is any good to come from the city. As he puts it "It's the penicle of scum in america, and i wouldn't mind wiping it from the face of the earth with a well timed nuke....who knows. Maybe something will come from that wrecthed place worth saving." As such he is releuctant to give the KPD in other districts any help saying telling them to handle it themselves and to do things in a more commanding fashion. Jackson beilives that force is the only true way to rule anything, this city included. He has little respect for any KPD that are not in District 3, and would look the other way in a heatbeat simply becuase he dubs his own men "useless". He also does not like their ties to the yaukuza clans in anyway, as he says KPD shouldn't play a double stndard, and do their dammed jobs. Now adays jackson is a little wise older, but sill raring to kick as much ass as ever. However as the years have passed he had gotten even colder than before. He was fired for finding ties with Keyome Tasanagi and the current head of the KPD had discharged him due to this. But Stone-Fist had to many followers and a great Majrotiy of the District 3 KPD left with him. Forming his own band and doing things right under the head of the District 3 KPD's nose. However... now it had been time. he knew that Kin was coming for him, and he was more than likely coming for blood due to the lack of evidence. He had left a note there for them once they got there, right on his office door. ' Meet me out in the desert lands outside of the city... ' Was all the note said, Kin would have snatched it from the door and then looked back at Pippa and Eden, Pippa he had given a hoodie to hide her face, and Eden did his own thing. " I think I know where he may be talking about. Look... If either of you are backing out at this moment and time, this would be it. Things are gonna get crazy, I know it has to be an ambush..." ( NOW seriously haha, last time to back out. There is no Garuntee your char may survive after this point XD like the last level of a boss game. ) Jynxie .: The black hoodie was zipped up all the way to her neck and pulled tightly over her head, allowing just one small strand of her golden hair to fall and wave in the small breeze. Pippa wasn’t too keen on this kind of stake. Yes, she was indeed a business woman who lived off the thrill of risk taking, but this was a bit too much of a thrill that Pippa wanted to avoid all together. When Kin snagged the posted from the door and read it, Pippa glanced to the side, her azure eyes following the caws of a small raven that was soaring against the wind. She often remembered small little myths in the books she read of Ravens pertaining to an ill omens of a certain forewarning of death. Something in her guilt urged her to turn back and say no to this little escapade. The risk was far greater than the reward, and as someone who favors the facts and statistics of possible outcomes, Pippa came to the conclusion that there was a small tenth of a percentage that they’d actually be successful. The girl turned on her heals, not saying a word to either of the men, as she walked towards Tasanagi’s car, snagging her purple bag from the front seat and made her way to Creed’s car. Glancing back at the two, she snipped, “Are we going or not? We don’t have all day.” A pout formed on her lips. This was a bad idea, but if shit went wrong, maybe she could stay out of sight or… if worse came to, she could use the little glowing blue gun with the serum of “SystemOveride” inside of the small capsule; even though, Pippa had original planned on administering it to Tasanagi but one must improvise. Death of Sunshine Detective Tasanagi: ( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI#TRIGUN-Colorless_Sky ) Kin, Eden, and Pippa all drove to meet up with Stone fist to end this thing. It had come to that point. To the final point. As they pulled up to the large Hummer, Stone-Fist stepped out of the car in his martial arts set up. His head tilted up high. Shotokan Karate:Shotokan training is usually divided into three parts: kihon (basics), kata (forms or patterns of moves), and kumite (sparring). Techniques in kihon and kata are characterized by deep, long stances that provide stability, enable powerful movements, and strengthen the legs. Shotokan is often regarded as a 'hard' and 'external' martial art because it is taught that way to beginners and coloured belts to develop strong basic techniques and stances. Initially strength and power are demonstrated instead of slower, more flowing motions. Those who progress to brown and black belt level develop a much more fluid style that incorporates grappling and some aikido-like techniques, which can be found in the black belt katas. Kumite techniques mirror these stances and movements at a basic level, but are less structured, with a focus instead on speed and efficiency. Ezekiel has taken favortisim to this style, and with this one style has defeated many other styles, becuase of his brute strength and fighthing prowess. He favors percision over speed, and power over dexterity, though lots of his moves are flexible, he really takes a liking to the Tatsumaki senpuukyaku: Tornado hurricane kick, Sanbon zuki: Triple punch (age zuki, gyaku zuki, choku zuki), and the Yama zuki ("mountain punch"): Wide double fisted strike. It was actually the Yama Zuki that made him know as stone fist, for with this techniuqe alone he leveled a wall completly, in a mission over in bagdad, then proceeded to make his way in an defeat the 100 operatives that reside there. Kin got out of the car and then looked at Pippa as he sighed. "... I can see where this is going..." He said clenching tightly to his car's wheel. " Look... Pippa, he's going to want a fight. " He said watching as Eden's car pullped up next to his and he'd sigh. " I'm going to give you my car keys. And I want you to run... I want you to drive and get out of her. " Kin had grown a level of fondness for the girl, and the fact that she would have gotten hurt it... angered him, he looked over to her and sighed. " I have something... I need to tell you. Pippa..." Kin said glaring out at Ezekiel from where he stood. " I... " Kin paused his words as he gritted his teeth and he sighed. He wanted to tell her, that even though it had been wrong, that he had felt some kind of way fo her, that she had made a place in his heart. " I wanted to say... that you don't need to worry. And... Were going to clear your name. " He said looking at her, it had been a lie, even she would be able to see this... Kin gave her the keys, stepping out of the car... and walking over to Ezekiel, waiting for Eden to show as his back up. By now... Pippa should have been getting ready to drive off. Kin would have looked up as he stood infront of Ezekiel. "... Im here now. What do you want... why drag us out here. " Ezekiel would have looked at Kin smirking. Eden hadn't exactly got there yet, but he was on his way. Ezikel shook his head as he looked back, watching Pippa drive off. " Ms.Godfrey in there? Now this is killing two birds with one stone... Foolish boy... " Stone-Fist said as he snapped his fingers, and Krator would have apperared on the top of his hummer with a cloak over its body flowing in the wind. " NO! " " You never... get close to anyone. Do you understand. Not in our line... of work. " Stone-Fist said smirking, and Krator lifted its metallic hands up and Kin's car went air-bourne, he clapped his hands together, and the car would explode in a fiery blaze. Killing Pippa in one blow. " PIPPPPPPPAAA!!!! " Kin said as he turned around, watching the firey blaze... He had failed. He watched as the fires blaze coated the smoke and the explison. And Kin.. Felt his heart drop in his chest. The Battle begins ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYxkezUr8MQ&index=22&list=PLHO37SszSdOwaH8Snu6zyHga-Wz33IrqC ) " HA HA HA HA! " Ezekiel said as he watched Krator as it stood there floating above the car with its arms crossed finally drifting down next to Stone-fist with its arms crossed. " Now... lets Kill the last piece of the bullshit left, and i'll be on my way to Mayorhood... and i'll turn this city into a world power... " Kin's eyes twitched as he turned his attention over to Ezekiel with a scowl on his face, a bright red aura exploding from his body as his Chi had shifted awhole chi form. " HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!" The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. https://31.media.tumblr.com/d3b746bd9cd1574d6512fd32532011d0/tumblr_mf52oeoWaC1r72ht7o1_500.gif Ezekiels smile shifted as he watched Kin's chi errupt from his body. " Well well... so the Tasanagi has some spunk, that energy almost feels like Keyome heh. I'm Impressed. " He said as he tilted his head to the right. "Krator. Kill him. " The Creatures visor went black as it blasted towards Kin but he'd use a swift right legged hooking round house kick only for Krator to go about Using one of Densukes Combo's Called the Fall Counter ! First, Densuke dodges the opponent's attack by falling backwards and laying on the ground to double kick them into their stomach. The impact digs the feet into the gut, also effecting the rib cage to a degree as well, pushing it in. The Force of this attack sends the opponent up into the air. Then, he backflips up onto his feet rather quickly to keep pace and attempts to leap up into the air above the opponent, reducing his pressure with his chi to make sure he can leap faster than they ascend. Finally, Densuke attempts to knock the opponent down to the ground with an axe kick to a random body part (to be specified.) inflicting a high amount of damage. The whole combonation went through! Kin's body went tumbling went to the ground but he'd land on his feet, only to spin out of the way in a rapid flowing spin to dodge the attack. His body hit the ground in a roll! Only for Krator to appear above his head with a powerful Axe Kick! Kin threw his hands up in an X formation to block the Kick but the sheer force had caused his arms to snap from the pressure. " GAWK! " Kin's body bounced like a rock over water before he finally landed in the waste land. " T-That thing... it must be... The thing that Killed us on the island..." Kin said slowly standing up to his feet. Ezekiel stood in the background with a grin on his face, and Kin knew he went to Sector Olympus for help at that very moment. Then, one of Keyth's Techniques reared its ugly head called Cracker Jack! Keyth punches the opponent twice in their face. He then knees the opponent in their stomach and punches them away, using the explosive technique in thunderous paw which blasts the oppoent chest right open to the muscle tissue if it was connected. inflicting a great deal of damage. An explsion rippled Kin in brusies as his body skipped across the ground violently before Krator apperared infront of him and caught him by his throat, choking Kin to death. His eyes starting to go white. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkS_w22lbEs ) " WATCH OUTTT!!!! " Kin's eyes shot up to see a hellicoppter floating above there heads and it had been none other than Hiro and keyth both! Even Turner had been there. " HERE WE COME KIN! " Keyth said kicking off the helicoptters drop zone and hiro and tunrner followed. And then... behind them had been Steven colt who had a loud speaer in his hand, allowing his voice to boom out to Ezeikel. " Stone-Fist... your under arrest for terrorism, contraband, murder, conspircing. " " WHAT! COLT! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO RETURN! YANI WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU ONCE YOU GOT THEREEE!! " " You think I'd honestly go to that guy, I didnt like him when he was in Kasaiahana either..." Krator dropped Kin and kicked him away as Keyth and Friends leaped down to face the creature. Keyth landed first he'd been in a black leather jacket, jeans, and some cowboy boots. His hair a flowing wild mess as he stared Krator down, and it stared Keyth down. The Hiro, and then finally Turner who helped Kin back to his feet and over to there fathers, he stood Kin up and he nodded his head. " How'd you... know to find me? " " After your scuffle with this guy. I put a tracker in one of your wounds, it would have given you an infection but it worth it. " " Gee... thanks dad..." Kin said glaring at Keyth smirked before he pointed at Krator. " I TOLD YOU... YOUR NOT TAKING MY CHILDREN FROM ME AGAIN! " He said as there clothing blew in the wind. Krator simply tilted its head up and then both of its hands followed. Channling plasma energy in both hands and began to send a rapid fire to them all! retyhtyerwfqtryudykgkg.gif " I GOT IT! " Keyth said as he leaped infront of the lasts and took them all full force before, litterally eating them with his body. " H-HIERRROO!!!! " The user's Hadou condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Blade, or bullet of any calibur. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Warriors barehanded. The strength of an individual's Hierro is entirely proportional to the potency of their Hadou. Although Hierro can defend against the attacks of blades and gun fire alike. If one were to run out of chi, then there bodies would become exposed. Therfore, normal to attacks so they'd be taking the full damage. Though even if one had plenty amounts of chi and the Technique was fully at bay and operational, the user could still be hurt but there bodies not damaged ( I.E. Slashes, cuts, broken bones.) But if the user faces an oppoent with an overwhelming amount of strength. It is still very possible that blows can be inflicted on the body even with the Hierro fully intact. So if the oppoenet is strong enough, they can stll break the skin or damages the user significantly. All the Hierro would do in that kind of situation would be to simply shield away the full attack. For Example Zetsui Broke Keyths skin with his blade multiple times in there fight only for keyths skin to rip and tear slightly regardless of the Hierro's effects when the blows should have ended keyth. Keyth can use this technique throughout his body, but mostly focus it in his hands. Another Unique technique within the Hierro is That the user can reverse any attack launched at them back at their opponent. This can range from long range attacks to melee attacks. Even gun fire if it is timed right. Sometimes the attack reversed can become stronger, faster, or both. With all of the blasts hitting Keyth at once he'd then relay the effects right back at the Sender! Shooting even faster than BEfore! But Krator had been ready! It blasted into the air to dodge the incoming blasts that errupted from keyths mouth. " HEADS UP! " Turner said as he hovered above Krators head and came down with a series of punches ! https://33.media.tumblr.com/5cd501aea28b6b7e9ae9771ca3508678/tumblr_mt8job9P2x1r72ht7o1_500.gif " THAT A BOY TURNER! NO WAIT! " Turner had been a roll untill Krator had turned the tables, catching one of his punches, back-handing him and then super kicking him with the strength of 500 men! The Explosive force blasted Turner into the ground with one kick! The force of it all left Turner dumb-founded as he hacked up floods of blood before his eyes dazed backwards, his body spiraling backwards only for Kin to catch him in mid air! BAngngngngngng.gif Krator had simply been floating in the air at this point before Keyth's red aura blasted around his body in a ocean wave of energy! " NOW ITS MY TURN! " jgheakhhre.gif As he took off into the skies with the strength of his chi to guide him, him and Krator both went into an all-out clash amongst the two! There bodies swifly swinging and clashing into each other blow for blow! How had Keyth done this? After Keyth over came the Oni completely in the shinto realm. Onigami had truly became one with himself, irdicating the last remnants of the curse that Okami left on his family name. Keyth was now free of the demons hold. And now after finally understanding what Dark Hadou is. He has a massive control over his inner chi and hadou and when in his barbaric like state, and raged enough Keyths body errupts with massive power. Its called the Raging Hadou Kusei. He created this during his time in the Yami Realm. Based off the Orginal Hadou Kusei or 'Surge Awakening'. It has the same similar properties, but with its own twist. Made personalized for his own preset. For Keyth, he uses it for his will to survive, and to fight for his loved ones.Using his anger as a powerful weapon instead of a crutch. Due to his Keyth now being an Oni in human form. The very aspects of his Oni form show even in the real world. Making Horns protrude from his head. But for now his body had just glowed red, he hadnt been using its full power! Him and Krator went toe to toe before Krator finally used Keyths Own technique against him! The Hierro! It sent a blast of concentrated plasma energy right into Keyths chest blasting him away! But Krator didnt get that much chill time before Hiro came into attack the beast but it had only resorted in a clash! " DAMN IT!... He knows our fighting patterns to well... If were going to put this thing into the ground. We need to do it right now... " tumblr_mt79902gHg1sp8xquo1_500.gif And for the first time... Krator spoke, as the visor went back to show its glowing blue eyes. " Your efforts... are futile. I know all of your techniques. You all will die..." Krator said back-handing Hiro away into the other Tasanagi's! Keyth caught Hiro and made sure theyall had been on the ground. " I have a plan..." Kin said clenching his fist. " WHat? What do you have?! " Turner said shaking Kin before Kin pushed him off. " Just... everyone clear your minds..." Kin said as he took a few steps back, and they all had. Kin, using his mental chi sent his wave pulse into all of there brains calling what he later named as ' Pack Sense' When he can allow others to work on a neruo super sonic brain wave length that only they had. Able to transmit things to one another instantly made for perfect synchrination! Kin Kick backed by 20 feet before He got down into all fours, and hiro, Keyth, and turner all stood there grounds, all four of the Tasanagi removing there shirts as they the three that stayed had gotten down into there stances... All of there eyes glowing bright golden to show the synq working. " TCH! SCREW THAT! KILL THEM KRATOR! KILL THEM NOW! " ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thfHVPqql_c ) Ezekiel said demanding Krator to deliever the blow! Krators visor went black again and began to read there minds like it always had.. but it couldnt... there wave-lengths were all syqned combined into one! It could no longer antcipate there moves! Krators body began to shake along with the ground around it before everyone thing errupted to show its power! https://33.media.tumblr.com/e1491a9554996f37aaff3eb4a727dc31/tumblr_msshiaanDK1qccuylo3_500.gif " Kin... are you sure this is going to work..." Hiro said looking back at his nephew who simply gave him a nod of his head. " Alright then... Im trusting you... I'll lend my technique to you all. The rest of you be ready..." He said as he stood there. Soon enough It blasted forward and attempted to attack them head on! Kin, now 30 feet away watched as the other three simontanously jumped 6 feet apart from one another in a zig zag formation! And when Krator attempted to attack Keyth first he'd be lead into a surprise! When he went to punch him, his body simply slipped off and soared right into Hiro, Krator figuring it had the upperhand would have attempted to strike him as well but would simply slip off of him, now spinning uncontrolably towards Turner who he simply jumped in the way of Krator to continue the plan! It had slipped off of there bodies, now moving at 500 Mph at Kin at full speed, it couldnt control itself ! It's brain trying to compute, it couldnt come up with a forumla ! It was to much! How had they been doing this? One of Hiro's well known techniques and abilites. It is an advanced form of the original Seikūken. Instead of extending the radius of the Seikūken, it turns that principle inward, reducing it to a thin layer above the skin to dodge the opponent's attacks at the last possible second. This principle is necessary because dodging at the final moment before an attack hits saves time and energy. An absolutely calm mind is necessary to be able to use it, as even a slight degree of emotion will disrupt the technique. Using the Pack sense, they were able to all learn it just in time for Krators attack! hjkjpkjp988888.gif Kin's aura coated him once again as it glowed abright blue this time! " SHINOOOGID-DACCHII!!!!!!" This Technique.. is called Shinogidachi... A powerful Ki-based technique. The way it works, is that the user considers their own Ki and allows it to explode outwards from their body, the user can sever and pierce the connection between the Chi-Points, and or Chi Circulation within their opponent, which are pathways within a living beings body that their life force flows along the chi circulation as well. Going into further detail with the pathways. The chi pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. If the chi flow to a section of the body is blocked then that portion of the body will be unable to release any chi from any of the part of the body. Understanding this system is the key to the any warriors fighting style and more so this technique, as it force its way into an opponent's chi pathway system. Proper application uses the system as a conductor sending harmful chi directly to vulnerable vital organs. As there is no way to train a person's organs to resist physical or energy attack this method of fighting is extremely effective. But, back to the Technique at hand. By piercing this connection the user of this technique can temporarily shut down the pressure points on whatever part of the opponent's body that they hit, temporarily stopping the muscles from hardening and disrupting the vital force of the opponent's body, overall making the opponent's body defenseless and fragile enough to be able to kill them in one blow if the technique hits the opponent directly. Not only does this shut down the Chi flow and circulation but it can attack vital organs, which can ulitmately kill even those that do not use Chi. And yes, you will encounter those as you get sronger. Even if the technique does not completely connect with the opponent's body, being grazed by this technique will sap the strength in whatever body part it touches, rendering it almost useless. This technique is a powerful, and almost ( ALMOST )unavoidable technique, but is also a double-edged sword. Because the user must forceably open and close his own Chi-Circulations in order to use this technique, the user puts a massive amount of strain on their body every time the technique is used, taking severe and sometimes unhealable damage to themselves as a result of using this technique. Kin leaped forward, moving into the collison to blast his fist through Krators chest, causing its right side to completely explode! 88888686676766868.gif Kin landed on one knee and then looked back as he watched Krator's mind continously try to compute it all but to no avail it would simply explode to the malfunction. Ezekiel gasped in utter fear as the Tasanagi's all stood staring at him. Steven Colt Drifted down and handcuffed and made the arrest Stone-Fist. " You couldnt just help yourself huh..." Steven said tolling him into the hellicopter. He turned his head to Kin, beaten and brusied and simply nodded his head. " Good Job Officer..." Kin simply stood there with his bloodied face as he tilted his head up. Keyth made his way over Placing his right hand on Kin's shoulder. " Thats my boy..." He said ruffling his hair, Turner and Hiro came over as well. But Kin's mind had been elsewhere... it had been a victory to him, his eyes driting over to see where is car had been, in a fiery blaze. Kin simply turned his head down, shaking his head. The Next few weeks... consisted of him coming to terms with it. The Drugs had been discared from the city completly and and a cure had been funded from the District 1 and 2 KPD and with the Help of the Sun-flower Syndicate and Vigilante parties, they were able to distrubte the drug to everyone it mattered to. Kin however... had been in his own world. He had gained a bit of publicity from all of this. He even got alittle famous ' The Uprising super cop' That he didnt believe. He walked through town, and Saw Suzume and AKiko hanging out at a coffee shop, a cigeratte in his mouth as he watched her form a light distance. After there break up, he had been a bit distorted. A bit Detatched from it all, and Pippa's death to go along with it. To Kin... it was best this way, it was because of him that Pippa had died, and he just saw the same fate for Suzume if he stuck around to long. This way... from a distance he could take care of her. " Wolves dont belong with humans..." He said flicking his cigeratte into the grond as he turned his back, making his way back out into the city. Carry on Keep the LA Noire song going https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiGKxCAg_0o 3202591867_1_54_XIivYR8w.gif tumblr_mx27bzZ9F11r92q67o1_500.gif tumblr_mdse02AreU1rshzuyo1_500.gif " I came into this case... a totally differet person than I am now. I came in, a fresh cop. First big case ever, took it in stride. But... Boy did I make alot of mistakes. They say.. this could be considered super Cop Material. If only they knew the process that it took to get here. My girl left me, I caused another to die. I killed some people, became a real monster. But... hey, I got some praise for it.. that's what its all about right? No... it's never worth it in the end. Ever... It's not worth those night-mares. Those broken hearts... that pain. I'd do anything... just to have my life the way it used to before all of this. When I sleep... I see her face, when see a blonde, there she goes again. Naw... I wasnt in love with the girl, but her death was on me. I'll always carry that burden. I broke Suzumes heart to. That's a double wammie, you know guys like need to be alone anyways. " " Wise man once said... Corruption, can only defeat corruption. I respect those words... More than anything." FIN... Category:Ark 20 Category:Red Money Saga Category:The Pre-Asylum Saga